L'amour Consommez
by PitFTW
Summary: For The Stupendous Jimbo's contest. I hated everything about her... I loved everything about her... I watched as the blood stained the ground, slowly seeping away from me as I stood over the corpse... My love has turned into obsession...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Hated

**This is a very special piece. Not only is it for The Stupendous Jimbo's contest, but it is also my first try to write in first person in a very, very long time. Also… this is very, very different from what I usually write.**

**Now, let's see if I can do it, hm?**

**This shall be a three or four chaptered story.**

**For those of you following Guardians Arise, the next chapter will hopefully be finished soon.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the SSB series. **

She was my Queen, the Princess of Hyrule. She was Zelda, Queen Zelda, the jewel of all jewels. Blessed with the strength of three goddesses and the brains to match, she was the most desirable thing in all the known worlds.

And I hated everything about her.

Oh, she was a sight to behold. Her locks of gold would bounce and flow with the breeze as she glided through the halls. Her lips, so rosy red, would change shape so smoothly and so fluidly as she spoke. Her eyes would flash glorious periwinkle blue as they darted about, taking in every sight and sound.

But they were cold, always cold.

Something within her had destroyed her the day she was crowned Queen. I had known her since I was a ten year old boy and way back then, she would laugh and play. She was the impish one of us, always being the one with the most ideas, whether it was to steal sweets from the cook or to mess with the Royal Advisor as he went about on his day.

But that was eight years ago…

She had always, always been a sister to me. A sister that I never had. Being an orphan since the time I first drew breath, I had no idea what it was like to have a younger sibling. Sure, there was Toon Link and Young Link, but they weren't the same. After all, they were just different incarnations of me.

I am the true Hero of Time.

I opened the door to my room, ignoring Pit's snoring form on the other bed, and began walking. I didn't know where or why, but I just began walking. It usually relaxed me when my head was full of thoughts about _her_.

Thoughts about the woman that I had come to hate.

When did this hatred start? In truth, I don't know. It had been so long since she had been crowned, but I am sure, quite sure, that it was when she had chosen to not lower the taxes like she had promised. No, she instead raised them even higher than before! The citizens of Hyrule had been devastated!

The citizens I had given everything to save.

How they hated her for that! Protests against the newly crowned Queen rang through the streets of Hyrule Castle Town as her reign went on. Though I had tried to intervene and begged her to change the taxes countless times, she would only scoff coldly and raise them all the more higher.

How I hated her…

I found myself by the edge of the lake near the mansion, staring into the crystal blue water. I did not know how my footsteps had brought me here, but it didn't matter. All that mattered now was that I would do something, _anything_ to help me forget all about _her_ before I had to go back inside and grab some breakfast.

I fumbled slightly with the clasp of my bag before I was finally able to open it. The rough leather pouch was actually the one thing I owned, besides the clothes on my back and the hat on my head, that _she_ had not forced me to take. After I had saved Hyrule, she found my attire and every possession to be "unfit" for a hero.

So she took everything I had and replaced them.

Oh, don't get me wrong. I absolutely thanked her to no end when she gave me these new things. Back then, it was the two of us, two children fooling about in the courtyard of Hyrule Castle.

Before she was ripped apart piece by piece, her very soul thrown into the abyss of hatred and despair.

I found what I was looking for: the Ocarina of Time. Though I would have been perfectly content with the Fairy Ocarina, she instead gave me one of the most important treasures of the Hylian Royal Family. I did not deserve such a beautiful and valuable relic of ancient history.

Then again, what was I to think that it would be so useful here at the mansion, where I could never avoid _her_?

I raised the little instrument to my lips and experimentally played a tiny note. Beautiful and mysterious, the note seemed to float right out of the ocarina and dance in the air. I played another note, then another, then another…

What song was this? I had heard this song before. It flowed like a river into a cool and calming spring of melody and rhythm. The song itself seemed to be singing as it danced circles in the air around me. For a moment, I could almost see that little scene in the courtyard, that last time we spent a happy moment together before she was so cruelly ripped away.

The day she had promised to always be my friend.

Well, where was this friendship now? From the moment that golden circlet sat upon her head, she seemed to collapse inwardly and became as cold and distant as her father had been to us. When I had tried to approach her, she had only looked upon me like I was some filth and turned away.

Our friendship was a thing of the past.

My fingers stopped their spider- like dance across the holes. No matter how much I played, I could not fathom what kind of song this was. It sounded so familiar and so distant all at once.

Like a memory shattered to bits by the cruel wiles of a woman so evil.

I suddenly became aware of a presence near me. I looked to my right and found myself face to face with Pit, my roommate. He raised an eyebrow when I gave a start of surprise. He always snuck up on people like this without a warning.

That kid really needs to learn some manners.

He pointed to the Ocarina of Time, his expression wondering. I shook my head and put it away, making sure that he didn't notice all the other things I carried within my bag.

The boy was notorious for stealing and hiding stuff.

He pouted slightly before reaching out his hand, a piece of paper fluttering into my lap. I knew what it was. It was a summoning for a battle.

The Brawl Tournament was absolutely packed this year, so it was now an optional thing to be a spectator of the matches. If the fighter for the next battle happened to not be in the audience at the time, he would get summoned by a note. And the summonses were usually immediate, so a fighter must be prepared at all times.

So much for breakfast.

I got up and Pit followed suit, stretching as he did. He looked at me once before reaching into a bag hanging around his shoulder that I had not noticed and pulled out a canteen. He offered it to me, his eyes pleading.

I suddenly became aware of how dry my throat was. Playing an instrument for a long while could take a lot out of you. I accepted it with a nod of thanks and a smile to accompany it.

How I curse myself now for not noticing the tiny pink vial within his bag!

I gulped down as much as I could fit in my mouth and handed it back to him, my body suddenly filled with energy. I felt like I could leap tall mountains and rip them apart with my bare hands. Today's match would be no problem for me!

Oh, if only, if only I had known…

* * *

I entered the arena and unsheathed my sword, breathing in the cool night air of Spear Pillar. Yes, Spear Pillar was the stage I was to fight on. But who my opponent was, I did not know.

I look back now and oh, how I wish I had backed out of the match!

My opponent arrived in a flurry of sparkles and smoke. I could tell that this was no mere little trick, but magic more powerful than anything I could fathom. I readied my battle stance as the tall, slim figure of my opponent stepped out from the cloud of smoke they had created and faced me.

_She_ was my opponent!

I almost dropped the Master Sword in surprise. I had once specifically asked Master Hand to _never_ let _her_ into my sight as long as I was at this mansion! Had he forgotten?

Or was he doing this to torture my already ravaged soul?

Her palm connected with my chest, powerful sparks dancing around her fingertips. Before I knew it, a blast of electricity coursed through my body and I was knocked a few feet back. I gritted my teeth and in one great sweep, my sword was at her waist. Though the blade was sharp, it had been blunted by the safety protocol of the mansion. No matter how hard I tried, I could never cleave off her head.

But that didn't mean that I couldn't punish her for all she had done.

I never let her have a moment's rest as my sword weaved in and out, punctuating her every move and wracking up her damage. On the scoreboard in the back, I could easily see how much damage we had. Though she managed to land a hit or two on my occasionally, the score was clear:

Link: 32% and Zelda: 89%.

Blood pounded in my ears, my vision swam before my eyes. I at first dismissed this as nothing more than me missing breakfast, but then my vision started changing colors. Blue, red, pink, green, and purple danced before my eyes as the fight went on and on. The princess before me was a blur of colors, her magic a great blast of light. My legs shook like jell-o and it wasn't long before my sword felt like it weighed a ton. It shook in my one handed grip and though I grabbed onto it with two hands, I could feel them shaking with effort.

My strength was waning.

I fell to my knees and suddenly became aware of my heart as it beat faster and faster. It was fast, too fast for any mere mortal to bear. A fire burned bright in the very center of it, sending pain through every vein in my body. My skin burned as if a thousand needles were slowly skinning me bit by bit. I screamed to the heavens, as begging the Three Goddesses to set me free.

My chest heaved in and out; my lungs were completely empty of air. My heart wanted to rip its way out of my torso and run off, the fire in it wished to consume it. Emotions I didn't know flooded through me, tossing me as if I was bobbing in a great stormy sea. I writhed and curled up into a ball, my face contorted into shapes too twisted for this world.

All was black.

* * *

Her face swam before me. Her ten year old face. I reached out to it, but she turned away, the face of a girl growing into that of a woman.

A woman I hated.

I blinked and found myself lying down upon a feather soft mattress, surrounded by pillows. I looked about and recognized the infirmary of the Smash Mansion. Pit was there, so were Ike, Marth, Roy, and my two younger selves.

And so was _she_.

All of them- except _her_- sighed in relief when they saw me awake. Grins were plastered on all of the male faces around me. I could not help but grin back.

Pit walked over to me and slapped me on the back. I knew he had thought they lost me. The Fire Emblem Trio, meanwhile, continued to smile their goofy grins. My two younger selves jumped upon my bed and hugged my neck. I had every chance to notice the tiny pink vial Pit had placed near my bed, but I didn't.

All that mattered was _her_.

She backed cautiously out of the room, her solid gold locks gently framing her face as she did. Her slim, frail body was still flushed with the heat of the battle, her pale skin seemed to radiate a pale white light. Her pink lips were upturned in the tiniest of all smiles. Though the smile was warm, her periwinkle eyes remained cold as she closed the door behind her.

She looked like a goddess blessed to earth.

I gripped my bed stand, my thoughts a muddled mess. I didn't understand why my heart burned for her so much when she had been so cruel to her own people. I should be _hating_ her, wishing to _rip_ her apart for tearing away the people from their happiness.

She was my Queen, the Princess of Hyrule. She was Zelda, Queen Zelda, the jewel of all jewels. Blessed with the strength of three goddesses and the brains to match, she was the most desirable thing in all the known worlds.

And I loved everything about her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Loved

I fingered the precious band of gold, savoring the feel of the gold metal against my flesh. I never thought I'd ever go out and purchase something as beauteous as this for any woman. But here it was…

I brought the diamond studded band to my lips, sweeping my tongue along the precious gems. Never had I tasted anything more delicious in my life, but I knew that I would soon taste something much more delicious. My skin tingled in anticipation as I opened the door, ignoring the form of Pit bent over a thick leather book.

Tonight was the night of the Annual Gala. Tonight, I shall get on my knees and beg her Highness to be mine forever. Then, I shall scoop her in my arms and carry her to the white canopy bed I have prepared for her…

Oh, how I shall savor those moments…

Though my heart burned for her, brighter than any star in the night sky, I couldn't understand why I felt this way so suddenly. The love had hit me like a hammer only three days before and since then, I couldn't stop thinking about her.

She had killed millions of her people. She starved the Zoras to extinction when they refused to pay their taxes. She sealed off the caverns of the Gorons when a few of them brewed up a rebellion against her. And it was I, Link of Ordon, who had been sent to quell it. Many of the Gorons, some of them my friends, lost their lives. Worst of all, she would execute her people for the mildest offense, whether it was not smiling at all times or having a hair out of place. The floors of Hyrule Castle have long been painted red.

But for the first time in my life, I relished this bloodshed.

I found her room and pushed open the door, the ring seeming to glow white hot in my pocket. My jaw went slack as I saw the tall man standing in her room, his cape billowing in the breeze. Prince Marth of Altea jumped at my noise. For a moment, we locked eyes.

The Queen was in the room as well. She was as lovely as ever, clad in a sweeping blue gown that perfectly matched her cold eyes. Her expression hardened even more when I bowed to her, but she said nothing.

I glanced around the room. Everything seemed relatively in place, from the letters from Hyrule's Royal Council to the silk sheets of her bed. Everything was in place and yet there was something wrong all at once. The presence of Marth in the room unnerved me, but there seemed nothing out of place.

But then, I saw the note…

* * *

My body trembled in anger at the sight of it as my every emotion swirled around me in a great storm. Twice I opened my mouth to speak, but closed it as soon as the vulgar words formed on my tongue. Deep inside of me, a great and powerful beast reared its ugly head and roared. Bloodlust ripped through my veins…

My vision turned green…

I gripped my wine and watched closely as the Prince and Queen whirled around the throne room, keeping in perfect time to the music. She seemed to float around on air, her perfect body flowing like a river whereas he clumsily tried his best to keep up. But he kept her close to his chest and she smiled as she danced.

_Crack!_

Broken glass suddenly appeared in my hand, the red wine mingling with the blood. I didn't remember ever having picked up a broken wine glass. But I turned my attention back to the dancing couple, allowing the shards to fall to the floor.

Her cheeks were flushed becomingly from all the dancing and Marth never let go of her hand as they whirled around. I could easily see the smile upon his lips as he happily twirled the girl about. I felt the anger flood through me, threatening to take over my very being. In spite of myself, I restrained this madness and gripped the Master Sword harder.

Now was not the time…

* * *

I found him standing outside on the balcony after the ball, staring at the stars. Where _she_ had gone, I didn't know, but I didn't care.

All that mattered was getting _him_ out of the way…

He heard me walking behind him and he turned around, a warm smile upon his lips. In response, a small smirk, almost a grimace crossed mine. Something in my expression must've unnerved him for he stopped smiling almost immediately and his expression turned into one of concern. He opened his mouth to speak.

But before he could get a single word out, I grabbed my sword and thrust it into his chest. The horrible sound of splintering bone filled the air as chunks of Marth's muscle and blood flew out of his body. His beating heart burst forth a great spurt of blood as it seeped all around my arm. I wrenched my sword out and shoved it back in, twisting it as the prince's eyes rolled back in his head, his face contorted in pain.

Not a single sound passed between his lips as he fell to the ground, his blood pooling at my feet. I wrenched my sword out one more time before holding it to my lips, relishing the taste of the blood of my enemy rolling over my tongue.

A tiny part of me twanged sadly at the thought of the death of my friend, but the more dominant side of me rejoiced. Now there was no one to stand in the way of my love and I! Princess Zelda would be mine forever!

A maniacal smile appeared on my face at the thought. Our love would flourish beyond anything. There would be no one who would stand in my way!

Horrible realization hit me as I watched as the blood stained the ground, slowly seeping away from me as I stood over the corps.

My love has turned into obsession...

* * *

**Word count not counting page breakers (yes, FFN counts them as words) or A/N: 3201 words**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Obsessed

_I ran my fingers through her soft silk locks, relishing the feel of her hair against my skin. She shuddered with every stroke, but not a single sound escaped her lips. My fingers reached the nape of her neck, where her pulse raced like a jackrabbit's. It seemed to breathe new life into me, filling me with power I had never felt before. I pressed my lips to her precious neck, drinking in the soft moan she emitted as my fingers gently dipped down and-_

I woke with a start. Sunlight streamed through the window, almost blinding me from the moment I opened my eyes. Using my arm to cover them, I blinked in slight surprise.

I was back in my bed and back in my room. Judging from the neatly made sheets on the bed across the room from me, Pit had left long ago to either train or stuff his face with his beloved olives. Whatever the reason was, I was completely alone in my room. I fell back onto the forest green pillows that surrounded me with a small sigh, my head pounding in exhaustion and confusion.

What had I been doing last night? I remembered that I was at a gala… the annual Smash Gala. I was watching someone… watching _her_ glide across the floor with such grace and beauty that it would leave any mortal man speechless and mad with desire. She was a jewel of the world; a rose by any other name would never be as sweet as she, Princess Zelda Harkinan of Hyrule.

I almost swooned with joy at the thought of her, my Princess Zelda.

A scream ripped through the air, undeterred by the shouts of the other Smashers as they searched desperately for the source. Out of the habits I had learned from being a Hero, I leaped to my feet and was dressed in my trademark tunic faster than Sonic could run after a chili dog stand. I picked up my sword and began to run, knocking down all the expensive artworks Master Hand prized so much.

My footsteps joined the sounds of many others as I made a right, a left, another right, and a final right. There was shouting everywhere, many of the children cried out in fear. I elbowed and shoved my way through the crowd, ignoring the glares I received from the villains. As I reached the front, many of the bodies I shoved away moved without a single complaint. I didn't understand. What horrid thing could possibly cause such an uproar?

The Master Sword clattered to the floor.

Prince Marth of Altea's corpse lay upon the floor, his tattered cape covering part of him like a funeral shroud. Blood flowed from every possible opening on him, from his mouth to his ears. Falchion, the blessed blade, laid mere centimeters away from his ghostly white fingers. His sword hand was rigid, as if his final moments had been spent trying to reach out to his sword. A great, gaping hole in his chest drew the eye of every Smasher except me. I only had eyes for the two first witnesses on the scene: the woman who screamed and the first person to reach her.

Princess Zelda… and Hero Ike…

* * *

_I slammed him against the wall, unable to suppress the bloodlust that surged through my veins. The mercenary tried to ward me off with an upward punch to my jaw, but I was ready. My senses were heightened by the madness that I now knew soared through me, as was my strength as I grabbed his fist and shattered the bone as easily as a crystal goblet. _

_His roar of pain was cut off immediately as my fingers closed upon his neck, squeezing the flesh and muscle together like there would be no tomorrow. He reached out with his one free hand, his good hand, to stop me, but I was too quick. I ducked his weak upper hand punch and slammed him to the floor to avoid his even weaker kicks, my fingers never leaving his neck. _

_I felt the cold blade of the surgical tool in my pocket press lightly to my skin, as if begging me to end his pathetic life with it here and now. Crooning in response, I gently stroked the sharp knife, trying to reassure it that its time would come soon. Ike took my one moment of distraction to try to deliver a pathetic kick to my crotch. Of course, he missed, only causing my smile to widen even more. I pressed down harder upon the blue haired man's neck, relishing the music of his cracking bones filling the air._

_I watched in glee as his eyes rolled upwards, his face going from red, to blue, and finally to purple. His fingers twitched towards Ragnell, the Ashera blessed blade, but it was too far for him to reach. He tried to reach out to me one last time, but I gave his pulsating neck one final squeeze…_

_… and he moved no more._

_

* * *

_

The thin stem of the single rose in my hand twisted obediently between my fingers as I looped it every which way. I was sitting in a chair draped in black, wearing my formal black tunic and hat. On any normal occasion, this garb would have won a great many laughs from my fellow Smashers, as I was said to not look nearly as good as my evil counterpart did in black.

But this was no normal occasion…

Ike's body had been found only a day after Marth's. His face had bluer than anything ever seen and his eyes popped out alarmingly form his skull. His mouth had been set into a perfect "O" of surprise, as if whoever had committed such a crime to him had snuck up from behind. His neck had been brutally shattered by the force of something very strong and very heavy, but what truly scared everyone, Master Hand especially, the most was that his chest had been punctured through by something very, very sharp and his heart had been cleaved out with the same instrument. If strangulation wasn't enough, the murderer had taken the mercenary's heart and squashed it with something until it was no more than a bleeding, throbbing pulp.

I allowed the rose to fall from my hand on top of one of the two jet black coffins that were sitting side by side on the lawn. By this time, there were whole bouquets of roses upon the two coffins.

It was such a shame I only had one…

Not a single person noticed when I walked away from the funeral, none of those fools noticed the spring in my step as I walked. Despite all this death and the rumor of murder, I was happier than I had ever been when those two were alive.

After all, now she was mine, all mine…

I walked into the courtyard, where a great many tables were lined. All of them were draped in jet black and food was piled high. Why was there always a party when someone died?

Even now it didn't make any sense to me…

Footsteps sounded behind me, coming closer with every passing second. Not wanting to be seen, I backed into the shadows stood there, watching… waiting…

There she was…

She was more beautiful than anything I had ever seen. She seemed to float on the very ground she walked on with her every step, her long golden locks dancing behind her in the wind. Her fair skin seemed to glow in the grey light of dawn and as she passed by the spot in which I hid, her intoxicating scent reached my nose.

At once, I was filled with a longing, the desire to reach out and touch her hair. It was like a disease, spreading first from a mere idea in my mind until it extended its grip and gently brushed my fingers. I flexed them once, feeling the delicious tingle that danced across my skin. From the moment she danced past me, I knew…

… I was definitely in love…

* * *

_I slammed him against the wall, chuckling menacingly as he struggled beneath my grasp. Before he could make another sound, I had laced my fingers through his fiery red hair and yanked as hard as I could. He howled against his gag, but no one came for him, which only made me want more. _

_I yanked again, ignoring the tiny drops of blood upon my tunic that leaked from his eyes as I jammed a sharp blade into each socket. Blinded and reeling, the swordsman attempted to stab me with the pathetic stick he called a sword. But I was too quick, too powerful. I avoided it easily and picked up my knife again…_

_… tiny ribbons of flesh brushed the floor…_

_

* * *

_**Current word count, minus author's notes, titles, and page breaks: 4,682 words.**

**One chapter left...  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Blood

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**

* * *

**

Roy was dead…

Snake was dead…

Captain Falcon was dead…

I knew it even before I saw their corpses that morning. Something within me told me that they were gone, never going to return. I was never going to walk with them, talk with them, or laugh with them ever again.

But I liked it that way…

The princess was mine, all mine now. There were no suitors out to steal her heart. With the recent deaths, no one dared to make a move on the woman I loved in fear that they would be next.

Of course, not one of them suspected me…

The coppery taste of blood was still in my mouth when I trudged up the stairs that night. Pit wasn't in the room at the moment. I didn't mind that, of course. Lately, he had been more of a nuisance than anything.

The way he stared at me… it was as if he knew…

But that was impossible. I was the only one that knew, truly knew what had happened to the Fire Emblem trio, the soldier, and the racer. I was the only one that truly knew how they were murdered, their blood pooling oh so nicely at my feet.

The moonlight streamed through the open window into the darkened room, illuminating Pit's bed. It was strange indeed to see a phenomenon such as this, especially because his bed was enlightened in such a way that a perfect circle of light struck an object upon his sheets. It was a book, the same one he had been obsessively reading since the start of the new tournament.

Ever since my sweet Zelda had become a cold, cruel tyrant…

My curiosity got the better of me. Taking care not to mess up Pit's sheets, I picked up the tome and opened it, taking in the scent of the ancient thing. Each page was made of papyrus and all of them were stained and yellowed with age. What was more, every page described the recipe for a concoction of some sort. There was a "Draught of the Living Death" here and a "Polyjuice Potion" there. Many of the pages had pictures as well, all of them so graphic that it made the murders of the finest looking men in the Smash Mansion looked nothing more than a couple of kids beaten up by playground bullies.

There were two separate pages marked by small red ribbons. Evidently, Pit was reading up on two potions in particular. My curiosity rose again as I turned the page to the first ribbon. The title was nothing truly interesting: "The Monarch's Brew". It merely described the makings of a formula of some kind that would help a leader be wise and rule well. Uninterested, I was about to turn to the second marked page when something else caught my eye.

It was the warning at the bottom of the page: _Warning! Drink **one vial only** of potion! An overdose can cause **untold side effects**._ The picture depicted underneath was of a potion the color of red wine. The vile was tiny, no bigger than a syringe.

Strangely enough, I was suddenly hit with a memory from long ago. It was the night before _she_ was coroneted. The two of us were sitting down, enjoying a glass of wine and each other's company. It was evident that in the coming years, the young Queen would be quite busy with state affairs. The wine goblets were huge and I remembered very vividly how though she had the liquid in her glass, she did not pour any from the bottle.

The next day, her loving personality was lost to me forever…

I broke out in a cold sweat. It couldn't be true. Pit may have had his faults, but he was always careful to read directions. Feverish, I turned the page, searching desperately for answers.

Then I saw the title: "L'amour Consommez"

Love Potion…

I saw the warning: _An overdose of this concoction may cause **untold side effects**._

That angel was dead.

I heard the doorknob turn. It was him! I knew it even before the door flew open. Pit was framed in the doorway, lit from behind by the dim hallway light. For a moment, both of us simply stared at each other in disbelief, unable to process any feeling or thought. I could see the fear in his eyes, the guilt over what he had done to me…

To Zelda…

But no more. I was not going to allow him to do this again! I grabbed him by the wings and thrust my hand over his mouth, cutting off any noise he intended to make. He kicked at me and struggled to break free, but I was too quick for him. I wrenched him out of the room and past the halls, not bothering to check if anyone was watching. The others were all watching a movie downstairs.

No way they'd hear this guy croak…

I threw him on the balcony floor, watching in rage and hate as he skidded along. He made no move to fight me, or even summon that stupid bow of his. He only got up and opened his mouth to apologize for all he did.

There would be no forgiveness to his sins.

My sword slammed into his shoulder before he could make a sound. The angel fell to the dust with a cry of pain that shook the heavens, but still not a single Smasher came out to investigate. Again I slammed my sword into his shoulder, drawing his ruby red blood. He fell to his knees and staunched the flow with one hand while keeping his wary gaze upon me.

Pathetic fool…

My sword went out to meet him again, but this time he was ready. Without so much as a wince of pain, he grabbed it by the blade and sent the weapon sprawling away off of the balcony. I watched as the sacred sword spun down to earth, landing in the bushes below. Enraged, I pulled out my bow and took aim at him. One arrow through him and it'd be all over. I aimed directly at his heart and drew the taut string back.

To this day, how I wish that I had been able to cleave off those accursed wings! It had been so simple for him to spread them out and take flight into the sky! He flew up towards the heavens, towards Skyworld where I knew the Goddess Palutena sat. he would run to that bitch for help and there was nothing I could do. With a cry of rage, I released the arrow and struck him in his thigh. A fountain of blood spurt forth, but he never faltered and it wasn't long until he disappeared into the gray clouds above.

I was alone…

Or was I? I heard a gasp behind me. It was tiny, almost inaudible even to my sensitive ears. But I knew exactly whose voice it was. A maniacal grin crossed my features as I turned to face her.

Princess Zelda…

She took off running. Whether it was out of fear or not, she ran. I picked up the chase, my bloodlust setting fire to my veins. I was a beast of prey, hunting down a fair doe. I was the wolf and she was the swan, two members of the Circle of Life. She sent her magic to ward me away, but my love rang true in my ears and the goddesses were kind enough to make every single one of her spells miss me.

With a snarl of delight I pounced upon her like a tiger, slamming her into the ground. Her eyes, icy blue and lovely as the ocean, looked upon me in fear and awe. Fear because of what she saw and awe because- I knew- what I had done was amazing. Her body fit perfectly into mine, her scent was absolutely intoxicating. I could've done anything at that moment, but I knew exactly what I had to do first.

I kissed her.

It was long, passionate, hungry. I jammed her face onto mine and relished as the soft pink of her lips folded gently upon my own. The beast in my chest roared its approval as I forced her in again when she tried to pry herself away. I could feel her heartbeat running like a jackrabbit's, only adding to the love and lust I felt for her at that moment.

One second, two seconds passed…

And then I felt it. Her tense body relaxed against mine. I felt her wrap her arms around me as she kissed me back, breathing in new life into me that I had never felt before. It was a glorious moment, a moment worthy of the Sacred Realm!

But it would not last. Sooner or later, I knew, _they_ would find out. They would come and discover her with me… and _Pit_ will be at their head…

He would have me killed, destroyed for the sins _he_ committed…

Zelda would be free for the taking once again…

And I couldn't let that happen…

I reached down to my belt, removing the small hunting knife that I had claimed as a prize from Snake…

My love is mine…

Forever…


	5. Chapter 5

Epilogue: Forever

**Final word count: 6500**

**The limit has been met.**

**

* * *

**

I look out from atop the hill. Pit had acted just like I assumed, telling Master Hand the moment he was healed. He would've vaporized me then and there had it not been for the intervention of the kind Palutena.

Instead, he cursed me. He thinks that by giving me this sort of power I shall be cursed forever. I am immortal, able to feed only off of blood. I can no longer touch the Master Sword.

But it does not matter.

I have new weapons now.

I turn and gaze at the graves in front of me. But it is _her_ grave that I want. My vision is enhanced in the night…

I am Hylian no longer…

I lift her body into my arms, relishing the touch of her skin upon mine. I kiss her, gentle at first, but then applying force.

Her cold lips do not return them.

I now take my leave of the place I once called home. Carrying her body and what few belongings I have, I disappear into the night. Upon her corpse I swear my revenge against the angel I once called my friend. I look up and see him watching from a window, his face is twisted in fear and sorrow.

However, before I leave, I drop a single object on the ground. It is a single white rose, stained with blood. I leave it as a tiny token of thanks for the angel.

For it was with his help that Zelda and I can now be together.

For all eternity…


End file.
